Come In With The Rain
by RisingWhiteNightmares
Summary: Shion experiences time without Nezumi, remembering all of their moments together and hoping to see Nezumi once again. Hoping that one day, Nezumi will once again come through his window like he did all of those years ago.


Warning: None if you have finished all of No.6. Boys love?

Disclaimer: I don't own No.6, no copyright intended.

A/N: I hope you guys like :D

The city of No.6 has been restored to its once former glory. The people living inside of the city and those outside of the wall—the West District—accepted each other almost without question. The people from the city bewildered asked those of the West District where they had come from. If they had always lived so close to them. Some actually found family members that the government had deemed "missing". Now they understood the supposed government really meant "not worthy". The people of the city always knew though; they knew their city could not have been so perfect. But most were afraid of speaking out and go "missing" like so many others.

Shion, with the rest of the people, then set out to restore their beloved city. The word happiness could not begin to cover his feelings of elation of being able to see his mother again. The people have now opened themselves to others, making friends and lovers. They began to see for themselves what true happiness meant by being with others. Shion was very happy for that fact as well. There was nothing that he wished more than see the people united.

Almost a year has passed since that day. The day the wall fell, the day Safu died and the day Nezumi left him. For Shion, it was the best and worst day of his life. The despair he had felt the first time the government had come after him did not truly compare to the loneliness and utter loss of not having Nezumi by his side. After getting used to having Nezumi's warm body besides his when they slept, or hearing him sing for the plays, or even just fighting with him over the worth of No.6 and their people. He missed all of it.

Nevertheless, Shion still had to wake up every morning and pretend to be okay. Putting up a strong face for everyone was getting easier everyday. The only person he had no hope of fooling was his mom. Even then, she had no idea why he really felt the way he did. He, himself, wasn't so sure anymore.

Every night Shion opens his balcony windows, just as he had done all of those years ago. He would lean against the railing, wanting to scream out just as he had done before, hoping that one person, and one person alone heard him and came back. He would be sopping wet with rain, his hair made darker by the water. This time though, a smile instead of a glare coming from the silver eyed boy would be nice, Shion would think.

Shion came to understand that what he felt for Nezumi surpassed what he thought were feelings of friendship. As he watched Nezumi walking away from him, claiming he wanted to know the world and explore, the ache in his chest told him everything he needed to know. He had fallen in love with the raven haired boy. In a moment of sudden insight, Shion realized it was easy falling for Nezumi. The boy was courageous, warm, handsome—and when the mood stroke; fun. Nezumi taught Shion things he never thought he would have needed to know. Nezumi saved him from the peaceful hell his life consisted off in No.6.

Luck would have it to make him realize it after the boy left him. Nevertheless, Shion could do nothing about the fact that Nezumi wasn't there with him. He was not one to mop around more than a day, and without giving it much more thought, he set his mind to work. Everyday, Shion would wake up very early in the morning. Rebuilding the city took everyone's help. Setting up a new government, surprisingly, had been the easiest task, with the help of the other 5 cities before No.6.

And so, the days passed, and Shion never missed a night in which he would open his windows, not minding the temperature outside, waiting and hoping for the call of his name. He wished Nezumi would have at least told him where he planned to go.

But as always, the boy preferred making Shion's life hard. At the thought, Shion chuckled, nodding his head. Nezumi always did like making things harder than they had to be. Just like he had insisted that no third option existed.

Shion looked up at the ceiling of his office, sighing. After the restoration, he was appointed a high ranked job in the government. Mainly to ensure nothing bad and corrupt happened again. Everyday he would sit here, thinking about the same thing. A small smile lifted up on his face, his eyes tearing up. Sometimes, the silly thought of just forgetting everything passed his mind. Just forget about the evil city, the corpses, Inukashi, the West District…Nezumi. As soon as the thought flew through his mind, Shion would shake his head, laughing at loud. He could never do that. How could he forget the best moments of his life?

With a last sigh, Shion stacked his papers, making sure to leave them in a neat pile. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, a satisfied groan leaving his lips. Sitting down for so long made his bones strain much more than if he had been working outside. Something he actually looked forward to doing after living in the West District.

One thing Shion learned was that there was never no one that had too much help. He would be grateful when someone did—sometimes—called him outside to do manual work. It helped him take Nezumi from his mind—if only for a couple of hours. Afterward, it was back to the same routine of signing papers.

Shion sighed, looking down at the papers. With a last shake of his head, he left his office. Everyone that he passed by greeted him with a careful but cheerful smile. It made Shion frustrated when everyone around him walked on eggs shells, treating him like he was made of some fragile and expensive porcelain. But he would just shake it off. They were trying to be helpful and nice after all. People in No.6 now looked after one another.

Within minutes, he entered his old room—the one he had before he met Nezumi that fateful night. After everything that happened, they moved back to where they had first started. While Shion specifically did not care for the house, his mom felt more comfortable in the bigger space. She also opened her bread store again, having the luxury of a bigger living room.

He passed all of this with a smile, but stopped at the foot of the stairs. Shion cocked his head to the side, listening for his mother. She was usually in the kitchen, the clanking of pots and pans clearly heard over any other noise. But that noise was currently absent.

Still, he sighed. Again. Probably for the umpteenth time that day. This has happened many other times as well. He would come back to an empty and quiet house, secretly hoping Nezumi had been wicked enough to surprise him with his visit. And then, just as he would walk to his empty room, there was nothing more he could do but cry at his silly dashed hopes.

Like all the other times, he dismissed it. With slow and delivered steps, he walked up the stairs, opening his bedroom door.

The room itself hadn't changed much over the years. The temperature was still being carefully monitored by the system and the bed was where it has always been.

Shion toed off his shoes, flexing his toes in the process. One thing they should invent was less tight shoes, he thought. A clattering to his left made him freeze in the middle of taking his shirt off. Shion felt a tiny flicker of hope well up inside him and squished it with a surprising amount of anger. 'Stupid brain, this is NOT the time to be creating illusions!' he mentally scolded himself, frowning.

"You know, if you keep making that face and a cold breeze comes by, it'll be stuck like that," said an all too familiar voice with smugness.

The speed in which Shion whipped his head to the sound would have given anyone else severe whip lash had his body not followed it completely. He watched as Nezumi smiled, his silver eyes almost luminescent in the dim light. Before the taller boy could get another word out, Shion had already throw himself at him, engulfing Nezumi in a bone crushing hug, hands grabbing tightly onto the other's boys clothed back.

He heard the other boy wheezed out his name, but he paid no attention to it. Almost within seconds, Shion felt tears sliding down his cheeks without a signal of stopping while he kept repeating Nezumi's name. He didn't care. Nezumi was here, and it was not just an illusion. 'Sorry brain,' he thought with a touch of humor.

Shion looked up at the other boy when Nezumi repeated his name, looking into the most interesting—as he has always thought of them—and beautiful eyes in the world. Regardless of their steely gray color, they were filled with warmth and love.

"Nezumi," he whispered once again, smiling through his tears and hiccups.

"That's my name," Nezumi replied, his humor never gone. He tightened his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pressing them tighter together. He wanted to feel as close to Shion as bodily possible.

"Nezumi…you're here, you're really here," Shion continued to babble, not believing for a second that this might be true.

Without a second thought, Nezumi leaned down—giving the white haired boy a second to back away—before giving a him a simple and gentle kiss. Only a peck of the lips, long enough to take in the cold emanating from Shion's.

What he didn't expect was for Shion to react the way he did. Within a minute, the other boy was pushing back urgently against Nezumi's lips, having grabbed the back of his neck with clammy hands and holding him in place.

Nezumi could taste the saltiness of Shion's tears as they kept trickling down his cheeks. It made his own eyes water, and he leaned back, breaking the kiss in the process. Nezumi looked down at the still crying boy, now panting slightly, cheeks glowing with a slight blush.

"Not that I mind such a nice welcome….but what brought it on?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

Shion managed a chuckle through his tears, even if it sounded more like a dry sob, "I've missed you…" he replied, offering a smile. Without waiting for reciprocal words, he leaned forward again, intent on kissing Nezumi again. On kissing him for a long time.

He had missed the other boy so much it made his heart ache at the thought that all of this might be just a dream. But the firm, yet plaint lips beneath his own radiated true and human warmth. Shion didn't want to stop until he was a hundred percent sure Nezumi was here with him and that this moment was not just another dream.

Nezumi laughed into the kiss, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. While Nezumi had never been a big romantic, he still felt the proverbial electricity run through his veins at the contact.

Things were just beginning to start for them, once again.


End file.
